


A Beautiful Friendship

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: Harry's not quite sure how he ended up here, in the station, having sex with Coop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faceofstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceofstone/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Прекрасная дружба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361050) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



Coop has always been a bit of an odd duck, ever since their first meeting where he was just as interested in the local trees as in the autopsy report. Harry doesn't mind it, though, because he's been dealing with weirdness all his life. It's how he got to be the man he is, how he found a career and some of the best friends a guy could ask for. So no, he doesn't mind that, especially when Coop proves to be more than competent at his job and plenty willing to do what he can to make Harry's job easier. It's why Harry brings him into the Bookhouse Boys so quickly, and why he's pretty content to let Coop take the lead when he knows most cops would be doing all they could to shut the FBI out.

Now, Harry's grown used to weird, but it's a little extra weird, even for Coop, when he turns to Harry one night while they're working late and says, "Harry, I think I'd like to kiss you now."

Harry doesn't choke on the donut he's just finishing up, but it's a near thing. As it is, he coughs a little and manages to swallow the rest of it in one big gulp. He's very aware right now that he's got powdered sugar smeared around his mouth and all over his fingers, and he's having trouble switching gears from witness statements to kissing.

"You what?" he asks stupidly, and immediately wants to smack himself on the forehead for the question.

"Kiss you, Harry. I'd like to kiss you."

Coop doesn't offer any further explanation, and Harry doesn't know what to say. He bides his time by wiping the powdered sugar away with a napkin, glancing at the phone briefly and finding, to his relief, that the intercom indicator is dark. He really doesn't need Lucy listening in on this.

Harry turns away from Coop for just a second to throw away his napkin, and when he turns back, he finds Coop right there in his space. Coop gives him time to object, slowly raising a hand to cup his jaw, and when Harry doesn't say anything or pull away, he finds himself being kissed. It's gentler than he might have expected, had he given any thought to what kissing Coop would be like, but only until he starts to kiss back.

Then, it's all heat and wandering hands, and the next thing he knows, he's got Coop pressed up against the wall, and he hears Lucy calling for him over the intercom. He doesn't know what she wants, and to be honest, unless the station is coming down around them, he really doesn't care right now.

He pulls away from Coop, but only just far enough to reach the phone. "Yeah, Lucy?"

He only catches half of what she says, something about Andy, and deems it unimportant right at the moment. "Lucy, why don't you go on home? We'll be here for awhile yet, and you should get some rest."

"Okay, Sheriff."

The line clicks off, and Harry is back in Coop's space a second later, pushing impatiently at the suit jacket he still has on. Harry nearly tosses it over his shoulder when he finally gets it off, only to realize at the last second that if he does that, he's very likely to hit tomorrow's donut piles. Lucy would wonder what had happened, and he has no desire to come up with a plausible story. Instead, he drops Coop's jacket onto the chair behind him and starts in on the tie next.

Clothing is pushed aside quickly after that, for the sake of expediency as much as for the desire to leave no evidence of what they're doing. Not to mention the fact that though he's sent Lucy home, there's still the night guard, who could come looking for him, unlikely as that is. Then he reaches bare skin at the same time Coop does, and all thoughts of expediency and night guards fly right out of his head.

Coop's hands smooth down his chest and along his sides, and Harry can't help the shudder that runs through him. He runs his own hand down Coop's stomach and down into his pants until he has a handful of cock. Coop's breath hitches, and Harry shoves his pants down while Coop abandons his torso to return the favor.

His hand is brushed aside, and Coop is suddenly gripping his ass and pulling him in until they're flush against each other and their cocks are sliding together. Harry wraps his arms around Coop's shoulders, kissing Coop like he needs it to survive even as his hips fall into a rhythm with Coop's and he feels like he needs _that_ to survive.

It's all warm heat and sharing breath, and Harry doesn't even know how this happened, but for the moment he doesn't care. His orgasm doesn't take long to build, or at least, not nearly as long as he thinks it should. Maybe it's the setting, because if he were the sharing kind, he'd cop to a fantasy or five about sex at the station. Or maybe it's just that it's Coop, who came into his life unexpectedly yet fit in so seamlessly that Harry could easily see him becoming a permanent fixture. He hadn't thought to want this, though, not really.

Of course, who would have imagined Coop - buttoned-up, stickler-for-the-rules Coop - half-dressed and coming against them in the conference room? Not Harry, that's for fucking sure. But that's just what happens, and Harry comes shortly after, unable to hold out any longer.

They stay standing there for awhile, pressed together and seemingly both content to draw the moment out. Eventually, though, Harry pulls away, because they can't stay there; they're lucky they haven't been interrupted so far. He grabs a handful of napkins and hands half to Coop, and they clean up in silence. Harry wants to ask Coop why, or even why now, but he doesn't know what the answer would be, and he's not sure he really wants to know just yet, not when he couldn't say why he'd been drawn in so easily.

By the time Harry is finishing up with the last of his shirt buttons, Coop looks as put together as ever, and were he to try, Harry could probably just about convince himself that none of it had ever happened. But then Coop smiles at him, with just a hint of mischief in his eyes, and no, maybe he couldn't after all.

"Harry," Coop says, stepping into his personal space and straightening the shoulders of his shirt until they lay just right, "I think this might just be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
